A bearing of this type has been known from DE 40 36 051 C1. The sliding layer of this prior-art plain bearing consists of polyurethane and is connected to the inner part in a firmly adhering manner by an adhesive, which is applied to the outer surface of the inner part in a hinged, multipart mold prior to spraying the polyurethane onto the outer surface of the inner part. Relative movements between the bush-like sliding layer made of plastic and the metallic inner part are prevented as a result, especially in the direction of rotation. The inner part frequently consists of aluminum.